


Will things ever get better?

by Champi2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A litle graphic, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, Hurt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Phil Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Swearing, The Raft Prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champi2/pseuds/Champi2
Summary: When Daisy is captured by the government and thrown in the Raft she meets certain rogue avengers. What are Secretary Ross's intentions with the superhumans and how will things turn out when the Avengers find out Shield is still up and running, as well as an old friend of theirs is alive.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 46
Kudos: 191





	1. captured

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the mcu or Agents of Shield or any of the characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the last scene with Daisy in season 3 episode 22 AoS and a few months after Civil War.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and I would love some feedback to make my stories more enjoyable. So... start judging haha.  
> (Btw, my english is not perfect seeing as I'm from Iceland so I'm sorry about any errors or misspellings)  
> Enjoy :))

Daisy knew she didn’t have much time as she handed Robin the carved wooden bird. She knew her team would be there soon to get her back.

Honestly, she didn't want to go back. Sure it had been amazing while it lasted. Shield was the first real family she had.

_Don’t be silly, you can never have a family and you know it._

But these things didn't usually work out for her. Just look at how it turned out when she finally found her parents.

Her father was a crazy lunatic who murdered her evil mother, who by the way tried to kill her own daughter. One hell of a family they were.

It always ended in a disaster and she always lost someone. Whether it was a foster family that didn't want her or someone close to her, didn’t matter. She always lost someone when she got too attached.

This time it was Lincoln and it was just too much. She had lost too many people, and she wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

_Never again._

That’s why she left. It was easier for everyone if she just worked solo and kept her distance. That’s how she became the vigilante Quake. Or as some people viewed her… a terrorist. Which she was not, might she ad.

“You’re too kind,” Polly said with a sincere smile, snapping Daisy out of her thoughts.

“I’m just keeping a promise”, she answered with a sad look in her eyes as she stood up from her crouch and walked away.

She stepped into a side alley and was getting ready to jump, quakes directed at the ground, when she felt the slight prickle in her neck. The quakes stopped immediately and her vision started to blur.

Right before she passed out, she saw three black vans enter the alley and a dozen heavily armed men in black combat suits stepped out.

“We got her”. She heard someone say into an intercom before she blacked out entirely.

OoOoO

When Daisy awoke, she felt groggy as hell. God, it was like waking up with a super bad hangover.

She looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in a straitjacket and strapped to a metal chair.

_Definitely not Shield._

In front of her was a table and behind it another chair. On the wall behind was a large mirror. Clearly it was a one-sided window.

She looked to the door when she heard it open and in entered, none other than, Secretary Ross.

She, of course, knew who he was as she had bumped into his file in her days with the rising tide.

And she wasn’t oblivious about the Sokovia Accords. She knew he had played a big part in getting those stupid Accords through with the UN.

Ugh, as she thought about it, she already disliked the man. And him kidnapping her wasn’t helping his popularity.

“Is this really necessary?” She asked in a sarcastic voice and shifted her arms a little as a gesture.

Ross didn’t say anything as he took a seat across from her and put down a file with her name on it.

“Daisy Johnson. Known to the world as Quake. A terrorist and a vigilante”. Ross started in a serious tone.

“I’m not a terrorist.” Daisy stated.

Ross raised an eyebrow at that but otherwise ignored her comment and continued.

“You have directly violated the Sokovia Accords. Not to mention you haven’t even signed them, which you are obligated to do as an inhuman.”

_Ugh, fucking stupid accords._

“Therefore, you will be sent directly to the Raft where you will serve your lifelong sentence.” He finished. This was so stupid. She shouldn’t be here.

_I don’t have time for this shit._

“I’m not a terrorist and you need to let me go or innocent people will die.” She said calmly, but a sharp edge in her voice could be heard. “Innocent people die because of you, miss Johnson. You are dangerous”. Ross said to her coldly.

“No, you don´t understand”, Daisy said getting frustrated. “I’ve been following a group called th-“

“I don’t wanna hear it”, Ross interrupted her sharply. “You will be sent to the raft to serve your sentence for all you have done.”

Then he stood up and strode out the door and she was left alone with her thoughts as it closed with a loud thud.

OoOoO

Daisy was scared. She wasn’t gonna lie. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life in a supermax, underwater prison in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. She was only twenty-eight for god sake.

When she had tried to quake her way out of this all she could feel was burning pain, coursing through her whole body. As it subsided she noticed the shock collar around her neck.

For the first time in a long time, she didn’t know what to do. If she was taken to the Raft more people would die at the hands of the watchdogs not to mention her life would be over. Living in a prison for dangerous enhanced criminals for the rest of her life was not on her bucket list.

So yeah, it was pretty safe to say she was at least little bit scared.

She didn't like being scared, so she hid it with snark and sarcasm.

“Hey" she said as two guards came in “can you guys point me in the direction of the exit? I kind of need to be somewhere.”

They didn’t answer as they walked towards her with stoic expressions on their faces. “What, you can’t talk?” she asked in a mocking tone when they started to undo the straps of the chair. One of them glared at her, grabbed her shoulder and rather harshly forced her out of the chair so she stumbled and almost fell.

“Well that’s rude.”

“Shut up.” He grumbled.

“Ya know, I don’t think I will” she said back.

The other one took her other shoulder and they pushed her out of the room.

“I’d like to talk with your superior, I have a few complaints about the treatment I’m getting”. They just shoved her harder forward.

As they walked down the long, awfully bright, corridor, she caught a glance at a door with an exit sign over it. This was her chance.

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually show me the exit.” She said with a fake shocked tone.

As soon as she said it, she quickly ducked, so the guards lost their grip on her, and used her upper body to throw one of them of his feet. Then she swiftly, and with the agility of a highly skilled field agent (she was trained by May after all), kicked the other guard in the face before he even realized what was happening.

She used that moment to focus her powers on the straitjacket and as the corridor shook with quakes, the jacket ripped to shreds.

She quickly used her powers to knock out the guards, who were slowly getting up, and turned towards the exit.

She sprinted to the exit and quaked the door open. Daisy wasted no time and ran outside to the street full of people.

_Huh, I’m in New York._

As she was getting ready to jump she felt familiar agonizing feeling all over and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

People stopped to look and some were going to help, when a guard came towards her and hit her with a tranquilizer in the neck as the shock left her body.

Daisy noticed the guard tell the people to back off, that she was dangerous, through her muffled hearing and blurry sight. All hope of escaping was gone as she felt the unconsciousness take over.

OoOoO

“Who do you think the unlucky one is?” Scott asked as a cell was prepared right next to Clint’s.

“Don’t know. But I feel sorry for them already.” Clint answered.

“Hey, who’s this for?” Scott asked the guard preparing the cell. The answer he got was a shock from the collar. It only lasted a few seconds and wasn’t strong, but it was a clear warning.

Scott gasped for air when it was over and muttered “rude” under his breath. Clint laughed a little and Wanda could be heard chuckle.

Sam just found it sad that they were so used to this treatment. They had been here for about five months, or at least he was pretty sure that was correct. It was hard to keep track of time in here.

Steve had tried to rescue them a few months back. Twice. He hadn’t succeeded. The alarms had gone off both times, and they just knew it was him, but he never made it too them. He never joined them in the cells though, so he must have gotten away.

Sam wondered who their knew cellmate could be, but at the same time, he was afraid to know. What if they had finally gotten the others. He knew it was unlikely though. Steve and Bucky knew how to keep a low profile, and besides, Natasha was with them. A super spy and assassin who was an expert at her field. They were fine.

So he had to agree with Clint, as unusual as that was. Whoever their new cellmate was, he felt sorry for them already.

OoOoO

“Coulson, we found her location. She’s in New York.” Mack said standing in the doorway.

Coulson quickly looked up from the report he was making, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

They had been so close yesterday. She was right there, but someone had been quicker than them. They had seen three black vans enter the alley she went in and when they finally turned the corner, they were driving away, and Daisy was nowhere to be seen.

When they tried to follow the vans disappeared. Like literally. They turned invisible and couldn’t be found on any scans used on the area. The people who took Daisy must have good resources if the were able to outsmart their technology.

Coulson swiftly stood up and followed Mack. As they entered the briefing room he saw Melinda leaning against the wall, next to the big screen.

“Didn't think we’d be seeing you here, agent May” he said with a sly smile.

She only looked at him with a raised eyebrow and gestured toward the screen. “You should see this" she said in a serious voice which instantly got Coulson to stop smiling and look at the screen as a video feed began to play.

It showed Daisy bursting out of a building and getting ready to jump, when she suddenly fell to the ground writhing in agony. Coulson’s expression hardened at the sight.

Just a few moments later a guard came towards her and tranquilized her before he dragged her back inside the same building she had exited.

“This feed is taken by a security camera outside a government building in New York, just half an hour ago.” May stated as she paused the feed.

“We're not sure who in the government is behind this but with everything going on with the Sokovia accords our best guess is Secretary Ross. ”

Coulson nodded at Mack’s words. Really it was the only thing that made sense. “We have to get her before she’s sent to the Raft.” Coulson said determined.

May was the one who answered him with a grim expression. “She’s probably already there.”

“Well, then we get her out.” He said with no room for argument.

“I agree with Coulson. They treat people terribly over there, we can't just leave her.” Mack said firmly “Even though she left us, she’s still family.” He added quietly.

May looked at them both for a moment and sighed. She knew they would do this with or without her help. She decided the best option would be to help those two idiots’ because really… without her they would be caught immediately.

Besides, she didn’t want Daisy to be stuck in an underwater supermax prison. She really did care for the girl, even though recently she had been making really stupid choices.

“Alright, let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deadline for the next chapter is desember 13th
> 
> Update: Aahhh, I'm so sorry guys. I don't have time to finish the next chapter until the 16th. Maybe today but... don't get your hopes up :/
> 
> Really I am sorry :(
> 
> Stay tuned <3<3<3


	2. Clint?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANGE:  
> Alright... I wasn't entirely happy with the first chapter so I changed the first chapter a bit from the moment when Ross is talking to Daisy. It's nothing major, just trying to make the characters more believable. So for those who read this fiction before the 11th of december 2019 (when the changes were made) you can take a look at the changes if you want, but it's definitely not necessary.
> 
> IMPORTANT!  
> One important change though:  
> I made it so that Daisy can't quake the shock collar apart, because if she could do that Wanda would be able to destroy hers too with her powers and the rogues would have gotten out of the raft a long time ago.
> 
>   
> NOTE:  
> Okay, so I'm wayyyy past my deadline haha (nervous laughter), and I'm not gonna come up with any lame excuses. I failed myself and you, my dear readers. But yay! Next chapter is finally here and Daisy gets to meet the Rogue Avengers. 
> 
> Not much action in this chapter but a bit of a backstory on some of the characters. Not everything in their backstory is canon compliant.
> 
> I feel like the writing is a bit confusing though. Please let me know if it is so I can make chapter 3 better
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy :)))
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the mcu or Agents of Shield (Unfortunately)

The second time Daisy woke up from that not so pleasant tranquilizer she was once again strapped to a chair, in a straitjacket and with that awful collar around her neck.

This room was slightly different though. Yes, it had a one-sided window like the other one and a steel table in front of her, but it was grayer than the first one had been. And definitely colder.

Suddenly she realized she had different clothes on. It bothered her a lot that someone had changed them. And she felt uncomfortable knowing her privacy had been invaded like this.

Now she was wearing dark blue pants with grey slippers on, that covered her whole feet. The clothes were surprisingly comfortable. Just… not the straitjacket. It was too tight. It was a new one of course, since she ripped the other one to shreds, but this one had a weird texture to it.

Upon further inspection she noticed it was laced with some sort of silver metal threads.

The door opened for the second time this day..? (She wasn’t really sure how long it had been since she was captured.) And for the second time she had the pleasure of seeing the wonderful face of her dear friend, Secretary Ross.

“Oh, how lovely to see you Ross. I was just wondering when you’d honor me with your presence” she said with a fake smile on her lips.

He didn’t even bother to answer. Just looked at her with that big scowl on his face.

_Like seriously dude, do you ever smile._

“I see you have noticed the different straitjacket. It is laced with vibranium so you won’t be able to quake it apart like the other one. Instead the quakes will be redirected at you.” he said while looking at her pointedly.

She stayed silent.

“Your escape attempt was actually quite unexpected miss Johnson. You have greater control over your powers than I thought.”

“Just get to the point.”

“Your powers are truly extraordinary, and it is important that we study them further. The knowledge will be of great benefit to the US army.”

_Ah, so he wants to experiment on me. That’s just terrific._

His tone told her that this was happening whether she liked it or not.

Daisy scoffed. “Fuck you Ross. You can’t be trusted with this kind of power.”

“And you can?” He asked her with a disbelieving tone. He continued, “I suggest you learn to show some respect miss Johnson. It will make your life here as an inhabitant easier.”

“inhabitant?” She asked unimpressed with raised eyebrows. “Are you being serious. I’m not a fucking inhabitant here, this,” she shifted her restrained arms to make her point, ”is called being a prisoner.”

He was about to answer when she interrupted him frustrated. “You know, it doesn’t matter now”. She sighed and calmed down a little before continuing. “Look, you need to listen to me.” Her serious tone caught his attention and he leaned in a little, showing he was listening.

“There is this terrorist group I have been following who call themselves The Watchdogs. They are attacking innocent people and they think they are doing justice.” Just like you, she thought bitterly. “They mainly strike in LA and I believe they have a main base stationed there.”

She looked him right in the eyes with a sincere expression. “Just please, look into this. Peoples lives depend on it.”

_My people’s lives._

He nodded shortly and left the room. Just as the door shut she slumped in her chair and scrunched up her face.

_God, I just said please to Ross. Ugh._

OoOoO

A little while later two guards came in and unstrapped her from the chair. They pushed her rather harshly before them and took her down many gray and dull corridors.

She wanted so badly to knock them down and try to escape, but knew it was pointless. She was pretty sure she was at The Raft by now, and no way was she gonna swim thousands of miles in an open sea to get to land. Especially not wearing a straitjacket, she’d drown within 5 minutes,

No, she would plan her escape thoroughly before making her move. Now was not the right time, even though she really wanted to kick some ass.

She had been so absorbed in her thoughts she’d barely noticed they were entering an elevator. She watched one of the guards take out a simple card and swipe it over a panel. It lit up and showed the numbers zero to minus eight.

They were currently on the third floor and were headed down to the lowest level.

As they got lower the air got colder and staler. They stepped out once it came to a stop and walked down more grey corridors. Daisy could swear she sometimes heard screaming when they walked past some doors.

It gave her the chills.

Finally they came to a door with the number 813 on it. Inside she was, surprise surprise, strapped to a metal chair. But to her actual surprise, her right arm was released and the sleeve zipped open.

She didn’t know why, it just came as an instinctive action, but she swiftly and expertly quaked the guards into the wall and they fell to the floor unconscious. She was about to quake her restrains open when the familiar pain came.

She thrashed in her bonds as the agonizing pain spread through her whole body. God, she’d never get used to this. It lasted for at least two minutes before the pain finally began to fade. She slumped in the chair and felt her remaining energy leave her body.

She hadn’t noticed the two people enter but looked up when she felt something cold lock around her hand. It was a kind of metal glove and when she tried gently to quake it apart it backfired and hurt her instead. She then realized it was vibranium.

_Fuck._

The glove was connected to the chair and trapped her hand down so her forearm was facing up.

The two people who had entered earlier were wearing white lab coats. One was a woman and the other was a man. Unless they were trans or decided not to define themselves to a gender or something like that.

The (probably) woman was busy securing her right elbow to the chair so her right hand was completely immobile, while the (probably) man had disappeared behind the chair.

Then she could hear weird hissing sounds coming from the back. Were they starting with the experiments right away? She tried questioning the woman but to no avail.

After a few minutes of the woman ignoring Daisy’s questions and when the unconscious guards had been removed from the room, the man came from behind the chair. He was holding an iron rod with the numbers 024 at the tip, and it was glowing red.

Daisy’s eyes widened in horror and her breathing quickened when she realized what the purpose of this was. They were going to fucking brand her.

_What kind of sick fucking psychopaths would-_

Her thoughts were cut off short when the blistering hot iron touched her skin and a piercing scream tore from her throat.

OoOoO

Clint sat with his back against the wall as he looked at Wanda in her cell. She sat completely still on her cot and stared into nothingness with that faraway look in her eyes .

She was always like this when the guards dragged her back in from her daily ‘sessions’. They usually lasted for hours and hours on end but recently they had gotten shorter and had reduced to two or less hours.

Wanda never liked to talk about these ‘sessions’ but they all knew what was going on. She was dragged back, barely able to walk and had cuts and bruises all over.

Clint really wanted to punch Ross for treating her like she was nothing more than a test subject. To him she probably was nothing more than that. In fact, he had even branded her arm. Fucking branded her. They didn’t see it thanks to that fucking straitjacket, but she had told them about it.

They all knew Ross’s goal was to create an army of superpowered soldiers for the ‘benefit of the country’ and he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to experiment on individual’s with powers, whether they helped willingly or not.

No one in their right mind would help Ross willingly. He obviously had screwed up morals and could not be trusted with this kind of power.

Recently Clint had been wondering though, if anyone could be trusted with any kinds of power.

The Avengers were supposed to be the heroes that people could count to use their powers justly. But just thinking about how things had turned out made him wonder if anyone was worthy of the power they’d had.

Well… maybe Thor. He was worthy of lifting that damned hammer after all. Clint was still certain there was some sort of trick to it.

Anyway, even though Clint was starting to doubt The Avengers abilities to treat their powers right, he would never sign those fucking horrible accords. That would mean Wanda and many more like her would have to endure this kind of inhumane treatment as test subjects if they didn’t sign the accords and at the same time lose all their rights. Or sign the accords and live under complete control of the government, and therefor Ross, so they’d probably end up being test subjects anyway.

Somehow Wanda still had some fight left in her. After five months of this horrible treatment she could still smile and joke with them and make sarcastic comments, even though she was retracting more and more into herself with every day that passed.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened, and Clint was shaken from his musings. He leaned forward to glance at the door. Scott and Sam had moved to the fronts of their cell’s and Wanda was shaken out of her stupor but just watched from her seated position on the cot.

A half unconscious girl was dragged in by two guards and thrown into the cell beside Scott’s. She was about the same age as Wanda by the looks of it, with long black hair and wearing a metal laced straitjacket.

Clint was pretty sure the metal was vibranium.

She, like all of them, had a collar around her neck and he wondered why she was here with them. What had she done to end up in here?

OoOoO

When Daisy’s body hit the floor she slowly rolled onto her back and groaned. She lay there for a few moments, not bothering to move.

The branding had almost made her pass out. But no that would have been too merciful. Instead she stayed conscious (barely but still…) and felt the intense pain the whole time. It had been enough to rival the pain of being shocked by the collar.

The pain afterwards was worse though. She could feel her skin blistering and burning even though the hot iron was long gone. Accompanying the blistering ache in her right arm was a dull and uncomfortable pain in her whole body. That pain she had acquired after they had branded her

_Those fuckers._

Two new guards had come in and beaten her to near unconsciousness to _‘make sure she didn’t fight them’_ when they removed the restraints. Wasn’t the collar enough?

Well, it was a little slow to react to her quaking, to be fair. But still…

She had lived through worse though, right? She had been shot after all. Twice. This was nothing.

“Uh, hello?,” a tentative voice asked. Daisy just groaned in response. “You okay over there?,” another voice asked, sounding a bit amused. It was a man’s voice coming from the cell opposite hers.

She slowly sat up, groaning again as she did so. “Yeah, if being branded and then beaten up counts as okay.” She retorted snarkily.

The man across from her snorted. “Yeah I guess it is a pretty stupid question”.

There was a moment of silence and she took the chance to look around her cell. It really wasn’t much. There was a small cot coming out of the wall. No pillow, no blanket and no mattress.

_Jeez, would it kill them to get their prisoners something to make this just a little bit more comfortable?_

Then there was a small circular table on the opposite side bolted to the floor. The cell was a dull grey color with a wide white line running horizontally after the middle of the three walls. The fourth one was made of some clear solid substance, but you could hear clearly through it. At a first glance it seemed like glass but obviously it was something else. She wondered what it was.

Before she had the time to inspect her cellmates one of them spoke again and broke the silence.

“So, you must have powers if they branded you. They didn’t brand us guys, but Wanda is a different story” the first voice said sadly. “I’m Scott by the way,” he introduced himself.

Scott’s voice came from the cell on her left so she couldn’t see him, but she guessed if they both moved to the edge of their cells they could catch a glimpse of each other, she just didn’t have the strength to move right now.

“On my left there is Wanda”, Daisy leaned a little forward and spotted Wanda sitting on the cot in her cell. The first thing to draw Daisy’s attention was the straitjacket and the collar she wore like her. Then she saw the dark circles under her eyes, her slumped over posture and that weary look in her eyes which indicated what a hard time she’d had in here. Quite frankly, she looked exhausted. No, much farther gone than exhausted. She looked… worn out.

None the less Wanda gave her a tired smile as Scott continued: “Then there is Samuel,” he said it with a smug tone in his voice and Daisy could practically hear him smirking.

“Sam” said man corrected a bit agitated, clearly not for the first time. “Oh, come on Samuel, don’t get upset. Your name just happens to be quite humorous” the man across from her said teasingly. “Shut up. You don’t get to joke about my name Clinton Francis,” Sam retorted. Clint put both his hands over his heart and stumbled back with a fake gasp. “How dare you, you little piece of…”

Daisy zoned out their bickering. She couldn’t help but be amused by their antics, but she felt like she should know who these people were. Why did they look so familiar?

Sam must have noticed her staring. “You might also know us as the rogue Avengers,” he said, stopping the bickering.

And it clicked. “Oh yeah! I thought I recognized you. It was just harder to realize when you are all wearing, well, prison attire.”

The guys all had on light blue t-shirts over thin grey sweaters, light blue pants, dark grey socks and, to her surprise, shock collars.

_Why do they need shock collars?_

Whereas Wanda had an attire similar to her own. Although Wanda’s straitjacket was dark blue with black straps whilst hers was dark grey and laced with vibranium.

“You were all over the news. The Avengers had some stupid fight and destroyed an airport. You guys ended up being arrested and then nobody knew what happened to you,” she continued, shaking out of her thoughts.

“Yeaaah… not our best moment,” Clinton admitted sheepishly.

“My boss called you all a bunch of imbeciles,” she recalled smiling.

_Well, former boss._

Her smile faded a bit at the thought. God she missed her team.

She missed Lincoln.

_Nope, don’t go down that path Daisy. Get your shit together. You know why you left. It’s better for everyone. If it wasn’t for you Lincoln would be alive._

“So uh, what’s your name?”, Clinton pulled her away from her thoughts. He looked at her with analyzing eyes, like he was trying to place if he had seen her before. “You seem kind of familiar.”

Daisy was startled by that. He knew her? But now that she thought about it, he looked kind of familiar. Of course she’d seen him on TV before, he was an Avenger after all, and she’d always had this feeling that she knew him but had just dismissed it for nothing. “Yeah, you seem kind of familiar too. And not because you’re an Avenger. I feel like I have met you in person before.”

Clint nodded in agreement. He really recognized her. He just couldn’t quite place it. It was bugging him out of his mind!

“Wait! Your name is Clinton Francis Barton. Or Clint Barton like you prefer, right?”

Clint looked at her surprised. “How do you know that?”

“Well It’s not exactly a secret, anyone could find out if they wanted to, but that’s not how I know you.” Daisy looked around the cell block and noticed all eyes were on her, waiting for her to continue.

“I remember you from Saint Agnes Orphanage. You were the deaf kid who nobody wanted to hang out with.” Then she remembered: “except for that blind kid, what was his name again…”

“Matt Murdock,” Clint said quietly. It had been a long time ago since he had left the orphanage and all the memories behind. Even his best friend.

He and his brother Barney had been put in Saint Agnes Orphanage when he was 12 by the CPS after the abuse of their father had cost their mother her life and him 80% of his hearing. His brother Barney was 17 then and quickly ran away to make a living in the real world. Barney never really cared about him and had left him behind. Clint had soon befriended Matt and they were inseparable until he became of age and left to join Carson’s Carnival of Travelling Wonders.

“How you two communicated I will never know” Daisy said mildly.

Clint just smiled at that. He wondered where Matt was today and decided to check when he got the chance. He put that on the list of things to do _when_ , not if, he got out.

“Wait. You are deaf! How did I not know this!” Sam was astonished as well as the others.

“Oh, shut up Samuel.” Clint retorted.

Scott then spoke up, “So, you use hearing-aids like an old man.”

Clint glared at him. “If anyone’s old it’s you,” He shot back. Scott fake gasped but wisely shut up.

“Anyway,” Daisy dragged out the word as she looked between the two. “I don’t know if you remember but I was that annoying little girl who kept stealing the laptop you had bought with your savings when you were seventeen. I was always hacking all kinds of stuff.” Daisy said smugly.

Then it dawned on him. She was that five-year-old girl who was a fucking genius hacker. He had never really paid her any attention before she started stealing his laptop (which at the time had been so cool but now the tech was laughable) but he knew she had been there since she was an infant. Never knew her parents. He wondered if she had ever discovered who they were but decided it was a question for another day.

“You always threatened to throw me out the window when you caught me, but you never did,” Daisy now had a big nostalgic smile on her face. These were the good times before the endless foster families who seemed to be impossible to please.

Clint of course was never going to throw her out the window. He had actually grown quite fond of the girl even though she could be extremely annoying and sarcastic. Like him.

Then suddenly the name came to him. “Mary Sue Poots” realization could be heard in his tone. “I never thought I’d see you again”

Daisy winced at the name. “Okay, an update is clearly needed.” She had an appalled expression on her face. “Please don’t call me Mary Sue Poots ever again. I always hated that name and shortly after you left I changed it to Skye.”

“Okay then, Skye it is.” Clint had an amused expression on. He had to agree though. Mary Sue Poots was a terrible name. Whoever came up with it had horrendous taste in names or had just hated her. Skye sounded kind of cool though.

“No wait, I wasn’t finished” she then said. “About a year and a half ago I found my parents, who were alive by the way,” So there was the answer to Clint’s earlier question. “And discovered my real name is Daisy Johnson.”

Clint thought about it for a second and finally said: “It suits you. Daisy.” She just smiled a small smile.

“Well, as fun as this little story time has been I have had one question in my mind since you came,” Sam spoke up.

Daisy had kind of forgotten the others were there. She looked at Sam and raised her eyebrows, prompting him to continue.

“Why are you here?”

Daisy snorted, “Well, it’s not exactly like I had a choice.” Sam rolled his eyes but smiled a little, she was funny, “just answer the question.”

“Well, I’m kind of a vigilante, and I have been trying to find the source of this terrorist organization, and I was really close. But I guess my powers caught the attention of the government so, here I am.” She sighed.

She had been so fucking close, and then this shit had happened.

“What kind of powers do you have?,” Wanda spoke up quietly, sounding curious.

“My powers are uh, like my friend explained them to me, vibration manipulation.” She smiled a bit when she thought about Jemma.

_Nope don’t go there Daisy. Don’t think about them._

“So, you can vibrate things?,” Scott said sounding a little disappointed.

“Wha- don’t make it sound so boring,” Daisy said fake offendedly. “I once used them to push a whole quinjet into the sea and I can cause large earthquakes and shockwaves as well as direct my powers so I can jump super high. I also have a theory I might be able to absorb earthquakes to lessen the damage of them, but I’ve never had to try it.”

“Okay that’s pretty cool,” Scott admitted, sounding awed.

“It is,” she confirmed with a smile. She remembered a time when she had feared her powers and tried to repress them. Now she couldn’t imagine her life without them.

“You have any code name?” Clint asked curious.

“Quake”

“Cool,” Scott’s fascinated voice could be heard.

Clint was really curious as to how little Mary became a badass vigilante with powers. But decided to wait with that question. He had a feeling the backstory behind that would be long.

“Wait. You said you were a vigilante, but they work solo. Yet earlier you mentioned you had a boss.” Sam suddenly said questioningly and a bit skeptic.

“Well I was a part of a team before, but some complicated shit happened, and I just didn’t feel like I should be with them anymore. It was too dangerous for my team and friends to be around me.”

“Why?” Wanda asked carefully, did she think her powers were a danger to her friends. Did she think she was best off isolated from the world? She herself had been through that recently, what with that disaster in Lagos. But her friends, her family, had convinced her that isolation was not the solution. Control over her powers was. “Because of your powers?”

“No. My powers are not the problem.” Daisy’s voice was steady. “At least not anymore.”

They watched her intently.

Her voice was quiet when she said the sentence that had been troubling her since she found out about the violent deaths in her past. Her belief in that sentence had only strengthened with every day that passed.

“Wherever I go, death follows”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think Clint is supposed to be born in 1971 but I changed it to 1976 so he could meet Daisy at the orphanage. I also changed his background story quite a bit.
> 
> I discovered that Matt Murdock was at the same orphanage as Daisy so I thought it would be fun to mention him ;)


	3. The Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who is still here! 
> 
> No I am not dead and no I have no excuse for my disappearance. I wish I did but I don't. I'm just gonna stop making you promises about updates that I can't keep.
> 
> But seriously, I never realized how HARD it is to write consistently. Just this chapter took me a few days (well... nights) to write and edit until I was somewhat happy. And even now I'm not entirely satisfied, but I can't seem to make it any better than this, so... here you go!
> 
> (Here is also an amazing video I found of Daisy on youtube: https://youtu.be/sYBYM5pB0_w )
> 
> Disclaimer: The mcu and Agents of Shield are sadly not mine.

Steve sat by the window in his room and looked at the astonishing view before him. Wakanda really was a magnificent place, and it only got more marvelous as night drew closer and the city became illuminated with astonishing violet light.

When he and Bucky had sought refuge with the Wakandan king, he had welcomed them with open arms. It really surprised them, seeing as they hadn’t really gotten off to a great start. But he would forever be grateful for the kindness and understanding the king had shown them.

Bucky was now getting professional help to get a hold of the programming in his head, and Steve was certain he would be healed within a matter of months. He had complete faith in his friend and in Shuri. The girl really was a miracle worker.

They had now been here for six months, and in that time Steve had tried to free his team from the Raft and failed. Twice. Both times barely managing to escape himself.

After the second failed attempt he considered asking Tony for help, but quickly dismissed the idea. He knew there would be no point in contacting the billionaire first. If Tony wanted to talk to him he would do it on his own terms. After all, that is what the flip phone was for.

He didn’t understand why Tony had signed those blasted accords in the first place. In Steve’s mind they were clearly unrighteous and trapping towards enhanced people. He just had to hope Tony would realize it too, sooner rather than later. So, calling Tony was not an option. He needed a different plan.

About a week ago Nat had arrived on a quinjet and joined him and Bucky in Wakanda. The fact that she even knew they were here, worried him a bit, but when he asked her about it, she had just given him a sly smile and then walked past him to follow King T’challa inside.

After the mess at the airport, she had literally disappeared. No one heard from her for months. Her only explanation when asked was: ‘ _just sorting out some family business_.’ Nothing more was said, her expression carefully blank, clearly not wanting to discuss the matter further.

He didn’t question her about it but couldn’t help but be a bit curious. As far as he knew, Natasha didn’t have any family aside from them. But, she never shared anything about her past so what did he know, right.

But now that she was here he hoped they could plan a break-out mission together. Bucky wasn’t ready for any kind of mission soon, still recovering from cryogenic sleep and working on getting control over his mind.

T’challa couldn’t help them either. He was already doing enough for them and Steve didn’t even think about asking him for more. The king was risking a lot just by letting them stay here.

So, it would just be him and Nat this time.

A soft knock on the door made him look up from his musings. Natasha stood there with an understanding expression on her face, as if she knew what he was thinking.

“We will get them out Steve.” She said softly proving his point.

“I know.” He gave her a small smile which she returned before sitting down beside him with a tired sigh. Steve couldn’t help but relate. This situation was becoming way too tiring. They spent the rest of the evening sitting together in comfortable silence, watching the sun go down, painting the sky in beautiful colors.

OoOoO

It was only the next day when two guards came in to take Daisy away to what Clint could only guess was a ‘session’. When they got to her cell they ordered her to stand against the wall, back turning to them. The door opened and Clint noticed her taking a small step towards it, before abruptly stopping herself. Smart choice. Trying to run would only result in pain. He unfortunately knew that by first-hand experience.

The guards entered and one had his gun trained on Daisy’s back while the other stepped forward to plunge a syringe into her neck. Just a few moments later, Daisy was dragged out of her cell and through the door leading to the hall. Unconscious.

 _She must be really powerful first the take this kind of precaution with her_ , Clint thought to himself as the door slammed shut, and hindered his sight of the girl.

He couldn’t help but worry for her. He knew she was all grown up and badass now, but in his mind she was still just little innocent Mary. Well, not innocent. She was a little thief, and hacker of all things, back then after all. But non the less, the brotherly protectiveness was quickly returning from all those years back.

OoOoO

When Daisy awoke, the first thing she noticed was the cold and sterile room she was in. It was strangely empty, considering they were probably gonna experiment on her. Oh, and she was strapped to a table. Great.

_God, this is like a basic villain scene from some cheesy action movie._

Her hands were covered with vibranium gloves connected to the table, like the ones from the horrible branding. Across her ankles, thighs, hips, chest, upper arms, and forehead were vibranium laced straps holding her in place. Completely immobile.

The second thing she notice was that she was only in her underclothes. This was just great. Some perv undressing her and strapping her to a table. Ugh, what was wrong with people.

A whoosh sound could be heard as a sliding door, somewhere she couldn’t see, opened. She listened intently, as calm and collected footsteps neared her vulnerable form. Her heart rate quickened, and she unknowingly held her breath. Then there was complete silence. She could practically feel the intense and uncomfortable staring.

“Stop lurking in the shadows you creep.” She snapped at the unseen person. Annoyed at them, but also at herself for getting in this position in the first place. She had to be quicker, smarter, better.

Into her view came a guard with an ugly smirk on his face. He was tall, but maybe that was just due to her laying position, his sharp features displayed nothing but malice, and his hair was beginning to grey. She did not like this. She was way too defenseless to have some annoying creep hovering over her like a predator on the hunt.

She glared at him as he stepped closer, unable to do much else. God, this was a nightmare.

Disgust and loathing for this man formed within Daisy, when he placed a gloved hand on her thigh. She shivered uncomfortably when the hand rested there for a few too many seconds. His predatory gaze roaming over her exposed body.

His hand began moving down towards her strapped ankle. He gave the restrain a tough jerk, before moving to the other and doing the same.

“Just making sure there will be no escape” he said in a rough voice, mirth lacing his tone as he moved on to the other ones. He took longer time than she liked with the one over her chest, and a deep apprehensive feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach. Seriously what was wrong with people.

As he finished with the last restrain, on her forehead, he moved ever so slowly to the right side of her head and traced his index finger over her lips. “You’re quite the pretty little thing aren’t you?”

Daisy glared daggers at him and quickly opened her mouth and bit him. It was childish but really what else could she do. The guard yanked his hand back quickly as if burned and she smirked bitterly at him.

To her dismay he sneered back unpleasantly. “Feisty” He growled “I like it.”

“Fuck You.”

The sound of a hand slapping against her cheek echoed throughout the room. Luckily, she was saved from further harassment as the whoosh sound came again and many sets of footsteps could be heard coming into the room, as well as something on wheels with a rattling sound. Lovely.

The guard backed away to the wall opposite the door, a malicious expression on his face as he became obscured from her view. She presumed he was still there. Watching.

_Creep._

Next thing she knew, people in white lab coats, some with pencils and clipboards, others with scalpels, were surrounding her on all sides, talking hurriedly to one another. With anxiousness she watched as one of the lowered his scalpel to her thigh and she held her breath with apprehension.

_Here we go._

OoOoO

Coulson walked out of the Directors office feeling quite accomplished with himself. He had gotten the director to grant him few more weeks to find Daisy, and to allowed him to assemble a team he saw fit for this mission. It wasn’t easy to convince him, but he had promised this was the last time he went after Daisy. He was confident he would get her out of the Raft. Getting her to come back was another matter. But he’d deal with that later.

He of course didn’t mention that Daisy was being held at the Raft to the director. He was already reluctant about the time and resources Coulson spent on trying to find her. If he knew she had been arrested by the government, he wouldn’t even consider letting him go.

But Coulson was persistent. He would get her back and he would convince her to stay. All he had to do now was assemble the old team. Mack was already talking to Fitz, and May to Simmons. He knew they would come with them, even though they were hurt over what Daisy did. They all still looked at her as family and would always do. No matter what happened.

Now Coulson was on his way to make a phone call to a certain Colombian woman. He figured with the old team back together, it would be easier to convince Daisy to stay. Plus, they already knew how to work together, and precision would be greatly needed for this next mission.

OoOoO

The scientists had been cutting into her for hours now. Digging for examples of her blood, skin, and even scrapes of her bones. It was painful to say the least and she was utterly exhausted, her voice hoarse from screaming. She could not for the life of her figure out why they kept her awake for this horrendous ordeal.

The scientists hadn’t done anything for a while now, and she hoped it was over. But of course, her hopes were quickly taken away from her, thrown to the ground, and stomped on.

“Mr. Owen, keep the subject restrained while we subtract bone marrow.“ A stern woman ordered in a cold emotionless voice.

Daisy was barely conscious, her mind slow to process what was said. When she did, she protested weakly, but no one paid it any mind. It was only a hoarse whisper, her throat raw and dry.

The restrains on her left arm and leg came off, and the ones around her hips, chest and head were loosened, but she was too numb to really notice. Instantly she felt arms on her, rolling her to her side. One of the scientists brought forward a large and menacing looking syringe, before stepping behind her. Soon followed by another scientist holding a drill.

_Wait what!_

When her sluggish mind realized what was happening, they were going to drill into her bone and suck bone marrow from her with a giant needle, she started struggling. This was not something she wanted to happen. Not at all. She barely registered her own voice pleading no, over and over.

The hand on her shoulder tightened in warning and she could feel hot breath next to her ear.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” the voice of the same guard from before, Owen she recalled, threatened as he casually fidgeted with a remote in front of her face. She knew it was for the stupid collar.

Reluctantly she stopped struggling, not wanting to initiate the agonizing pain of the shock collar. A satisfied grunt could be heard behind her and the hand holding the remote turned back to its position on her thigh, the other one still placed firmly on her shoulder.

Daisy´s heart, beat hurriedly in her chest and her breathing quickened as she waited for the inevitable pain. When the terrifying sound of the drill began, she had second thoughts about not wanting the pain from the collar instead. It was probably better than this. Anything would be better than this.

She didn’t have time to think more of it, when there was sharp, unforgiving pain in her lower back, as they drilled into her mercilessly. Fuck it hurt. It hurt so much.

A cry tore from her throat and tears leaked uncontrollably down her face. Mind clouded from the unbelievable torture she was being subjected to. she barely registered the whole room shaking violently and the lights flickering. She barely felt the warning squeeze of Owens hand on her shoulder, and barely heard the “No!” a scientist yelled at him when he was about to press the remote button.

With some difficulty through the shaking, the scientists managed to insert the needle and extract bone-marrow, before quickly stepping away. Only then came the familiar agonizing pain, originating from her neck, and after only few seconds, already exhausted from the experiments, Daisy passed out into blissful oblivion.

OoOoO

Clint was lying on his cot, staring into space deep in his musings, when he felt it. Was his cell shaking? Yep, it was definitely shaking.

“Do you guys feel that?” Scott asked from where he stood by the ‘glass’.

“The tremors? Yeah I feel it too” he answered. As far as he knew, there weren’t any earthquakes in this area. Yes, he knew where the Raft was most often located. He had looked into it when the prison was first built. After all, he was a superspy.

“Didn’t Daisy say her powers were vibration manipulation?” Wanda speculated curiously, her accent prominent. “If I had to guess, this is probably her.”

 _Which means it probably won’t last long_. Clint thought to himself dejectedly. She was only causing herself more pain.

Proving him right, the tremors stopped after a minute. It took longer than expected though.

Weird. Didn’t the collar usually work quicker? Maybe her powers keep going for a while even though Daisy is no longer coherent.

He didn’t get to dwell on the thought for long, when the door to their cell block opened and two guards entered, one with a stoic expression, the other fucking smirking. They dragged Daisy’s slumped form between them. Dark hair fell in front of her face in messy tangles. Her completely limp body, indicated she was out of it. With his good eye sight, Clint spotted small stains of blood on her straitjacket and pants. The skin on her neck was red and raw, presumably after the shock collar.

He sighed and wished there were something he could do. But just like with Wanda, the only thing he could do, was be there for her when she woke up.

The guards threw her carelessly into the cell, where she crashed to the floor in a heap.

_Bastards._

As the ‘glass’ door to Daisy’s cell slid closed, the still smirking guard lingered for longer than Clint liked, watching her. Though he eventually followed the other one out. But the way he had stared… it didn’t sit right with Clint.

OoOoO

Mack watched as the ramp on Zephyr 1 lowered to reveal Yo-Yo. It had been a few months since he last saw her, and he was a bit nervous to face her again. Yo-Yo walked up the ramp an gave him a playful smirk. “Hey turtle man. Long time no see.”

Mack couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips at the nickname. “Yo-Yo” he greeted.

“Meeting in the briefing room in five” Coulson called out to them as he poked his head through the doorframe. The two looked towards him but he was already gone.

“Straight to business then” said Yo-Yo and looked at Mack again. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder as she passed him, walking up the stairs towards the conference room.

Mack closed the ramp before following her. This wasn’t as awkward as he feared. It actually felt nice. Familiar.

“Alright” Coulson claps his hands together and looks over his team once everyone is assembled. “Now as you have been informed, Daisy is currently on the Raft.” Everyone looked on with grave expressions, some nodding.

“This mission is a rescue mission. She may have turned her back on us, but she is still a part of this team. She’s one of us.”

Mack nods in agreement. He is still confused and hurt over her just leaving without so much as a goodbye, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t do everything he can to get her back. If only to talk to her and clear things between them.

“Now, I‘ve come up with a rough idea for a plan. Two of us will infiltrate the place and take a look around. Get an idea of how this place is run. While there, it is important to get to the control room and plant a bugging device which will allow us to hack the system. Once that has been done the agents get back here and hopefully, we will be able to take control over their security system. Then we can plan an extraction and get Daisy out of there.”

“Who of us will go sir?” Yo-Yo asked from beside Mack.

“I unfortunately can’t go in. Ross cannot know I’m alive. He would be fascinated to know how that is possible, and I’m not eager to tell him.

“Mack and Yo-Yo I think it is best if you two go in and take a look around.

“Agent May, you stay here. There is a good chance we will need a quick extraction. Fitz, you also stay and be ready to hack the system once the bug is in place.

“Simmons, make sure everything is ready in the med bay. Be prepared for the worst. We have no idea what goes on in there.”

Everyone seemed to agree to the plan and Mack too was rather confident about it. This would be no problem. No problem at all, he convinced himself.

“We arrive in a few hours. Be ready.” Coulson ended his briefing and went along with May to the flight deck.

The rest of them stayed behind and talked for a while. They hadn’t seen each other for some time now and had a lot of catching up do. Eventually Fitz and Simmons left, going to the lab.

Yo-Yo looked at him for a second. “You want a drink?”

He nodded at the question. A drink would be nice right now. “Just one though. We don’t want to be drunk or inebriated when we infiltrate the place.”

Yo-Yo snorted and turned to walk out the door. “Whatever you say, turtle man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> If you did, please leave a comment.  
> If you didn't, but have some useful criticism, tell me what I can do to improve ;) 
> 
> I'm not gonna promise an update soon because honestly, I have no idea when the next update will be ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned <3<3<3


End file.
